The present invention relates to the field of herbicide and chemical application in a forestry setting. More particularly, the present invention relates to precision application of herbicide and chemicals to a forestry setting, In even greater particularity, the present invention relates to backpack application of herbicide to forestry settings using workers walking across the terrain. In still greater particularity the present invention relates to back pack sprayers with reverse or reward application of herbicides and chemicals.
Currently, migrant workers are applying herbicide by traditional “wand” methods, and walking through the contaminated foliage without the required protective clothing. The workers often wear these herbicide-soaked clothes day after day. Product labeling related to backpack application is at best unclear and currently under review by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA). Future work protection requirements will likely require development of new procedures, create the potential for lawsuit problems, and threaten the continued use of the method.
Contractors have huge incentives to underreport worker time. The current system provides no clear way for contractors lawfully dispersing herbicides to prove compliance with existing or future regulations., and customers find it difficult to audit herbicide contractors for compliance. Quality control is difficult for backpack operations. Since the individuals actually applying the herbicide are paid on production (per backpack) there are concerns that sometimes product is simply dumped. Missed rows, skips, streaks, over spray, and double sprayed rows are common. There are big differences in walking speeds between workers, thus presenting even application problems. Likewise. Tank mix proportions are often not correct or mixing tanks are oftentimes not agitated. For a variety of reasons spills, leaks, and uneven batching are the norm. Many thousands of acres are applied, banded and broadcast, using this flawed method by a variety of contractors. The principal reason for the continued use of the system is cost efficiency.
Precision ground application machines are capital-intensive, low production, and marginally profitable. The most profitable and least capital-intensive methods of ground application are backpack and farm tractor. Farm tractors are only suitable for limited terrain and debris loads. Further, few forestry farm tractor vendors have precision equipment.
What is needed is an improved apparatus for precision application of herbicide and chemical treatments to a forestry setting that provides protection to the worker and quality assurance to the contractor.